


Speak Now

by BuildingCastles



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildingCastles/pseuds/BuildingCastles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca is marrying Jesse but Chloe is madly in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

Chloe woke up from the noise of her own cries and looked at her phone.

Great, 5 a.m., only 8 more hours and her life would be changed forever. It was the big day. Well, Beca’s big day anyway.

Lately Chloe had become so used to crying herself to sleep that she almost didn’t notice it anymore. But whenever she fell asleep, the nightmares came and she couldn’t ignore them. Most of the time she couldn’t recall much of it, but it always ended with Beca dying and Chloe not being able to save her. That was usually the point where she woke up – covered in sweat and tears – this morning was no exception. This time Beca’s head had been trapped in an oven and despite all Chloe’s efforts to pull her out of there, she hadn’t moved an inch before the door had closed and her head had been ripped off. But now her biggest nightmare was becoming true. Okay, maybe this oven-thing was worse, but still.

Beca was marrying Jesse. Not that she hadn’t seen it coming. She’d just always hoped their relationship wouldn’t survive post-Barden. But it had. To make it even worse, she’d agreed to be Beca’s maid of honor, hence she couldn’t just sneak out or ‘forget’ to show up. Only by the thought that she’d to fake smiles all day long, Chloe could start crying all over again. But no, she wouldn’t. She had to be strong, she had to do this for her best friend. Cause yeah, that’s what they were, best friends. Just get through this one day. Wasn’t that all she ever wanted, for Beca to be happy? By the look of her own face in the reflection of her phone she could tell it wasn’t.

* * *

 

“Time for the dress”, Chloe announced with an over-cheerful voice after she was finished with Beca’s hair. While she helped Beca put it on, she wondered whether she would ever again have the opportunity to be this close to Beca Mitchell. “Chlo, are you shaking?” Damn, she probably was, touching Beca’s pale skin wasn’t something she got to do every day. And after today, it would only become rarer. “Ain’t I supposed to be the one to stress out?” Despite her sadness, Chloe couldn’t help but smirk, Beca was right. And damn, she looked so gorgeous. If it only weren’t for Jesse… “I know, I know, but yeah stressing out is kinda my thing.” “I’m not going to argue with that.” “There you go”, Chloe took a step back to get a proper look at Beca’s dress, and WOW. Of course she’d seen it before, she’d been there when Beca picked out the dress (of course Beca had forced her to try some herself. When the shop-assistant had noticed them, she’d even said they looked “so adorable” together. Which they’d naturally responded by giggling), she’d been there when Beca picked out the cake, just like she’d been there when she had chosen the invitations, the date, the music… On top of all that, Chloe had actually been the one to find the location and she’d even helped Jesse with his suit (nope, not awkward at all). Which was all really confusing, it almost felt like it was her own wedding. Only she would sleep alone tonight. And the night after that, and the night after that and… “Chloe?” “Huh yeah?” “I asked you how I looked?” “Oh Beca, you look extremely attractive, everyone would want to marry you straight away.” Nope, this wasn’t what she was supposed to say, but sometimes she just couldn’t help herself. “Oh gosh Chlo, let’s not exaggerate”, “Well I know I would” “As long as Jesse’s still into it, it’ll be fine to me.” Beca started digging in her bag for her lipstick, Chloe smiled, how was it even possible the little girl had already messed that up? When Beca looked up, a worried gaze appeared “Wait Chloe, are you crying?” Oh crap, she was, when did this happen? “Uhm…” luckily if there was one thing Chloe Baele excelled at, it was drooling: “You know, I was just thinking about how proud I am of you, and how much I’m gonna miss you when you’re gone for your honeymoon.” “Oh Chlo!” Beca pulled her into a tight hug. After a few seconds, Chloe reluctantly worked her out of her grip “Better be careful before your dress get all messed up by my mascara.” “If it helped at cheering you up, it would’ve been worth it.” For a moment they stared goofily at each other, until Chloe pressed a kiss at her friend’s cheek, “Come on Beca, we’ve a wedding to attend.”

* * *

 

Everybody was looking jokingly around, the priest had just asked to "Speak now or forever hold your peace", but for Chloe this wasn’t a joke.

This was her last chance on making things right, this was the biggest decision she’d ever made. This was her life and it was about time she gained control over it. No matter how ruthless it might be, she’d already wasted too many opportunities to tell Beca what she really felt. But she knew it wasn’t a good idea. How many times hadn’t she promised herself NOT to speak up at this particular moment? All she had to do was stay calm and not listen to her heart. However, it was stronger than herself. Though she knew the odds weren’t in her favor, Chloe stumbled forward “Wait!”

Everybody was looking at her now, she felt her cheeks turning red, but she couldn’t care less. In the background she heard people gasp and she could hear Fat Amy whisper “There you have it!” However, all she was focused on was Beca’s adorable face, so when their eyes finally found each other, everything around them seemed to be fading away. In Beca’s beautiful blue eyes, she noticed a sparkle of something, was it hope? Relief even? Or was she completely misinterpreting the whole situation? A flurry of panic came over her, what was she even doing? She hadn’t thought this through. What was she supposed to say next? After all, Beca had made her decision, is was not that anyone was pushing her to marry Jesse. She was a grown up, capable of making her own choices.

But was she though? Wasn’t she just choosing the easy way? Wasn’t she just afraid that the chemistry between them might be real? That they were meant to be together? Wasn’t Beca just waiting for Chloe to rescue her?

“You were saying miss?” the priest was staring at her, as was everybody else.

“Oh just get it over with”, before Chloe could even open her mouth, Beca intervened and started running down the aisle – leaving a surprised Jesse behind. When Beca reached her, Chloe couldn’t hold herself any longer: “So, may I now kiss the bride?” Beca chuckled: “I don’t think that title suits me anymore”, she took a last step and kissed Chloe.


End file.
